Sorpresa, piropos y números
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Sougo y Kagura cumplen un año como novios y esa noche iban a cenar juntos por ello. El joven quiere adelantarse y celebrar con su novia antes de lo previsto. La pelirroja ante una tarde de trabajo tediosa y aburrida, se ve feliz por la visita de su pareja. Sin embargo, nada sale ni como esperaba él ni ella. Él es un bocazas. Ella se enfada. [Día 4 de la OkiKaguWeek2017 en Tumblr]


Bueno aquí vuelvo a las andadas, ya sé que debería actualizar el resto de mis fics y creedme que estoy en ello, pero, mientras, estaré subiendo mis aportaciones a la semana OkiKagu en Tumblr. Éstas pertenecerán a los días **4** , 6 y 7. Ésta, en concreto, pertenece al día de hoy, 4 de septiembre, en el que hablamos de "bad pick up line"; o lo que es lo mismo, un "mal piropo" o una "frase inadecuada/mala/incorrecta para ligar".

Recuerdo por si alguien tiene curiosidad o algo (?), aunque viene en mi perfil de aquí, mi cuenta de Tumblr es: AlwaysLazyStrongGirl (TemariAckerman06). Como lo pongo escrito. Lo sé, soy putamente originalxD.

Avisos: lenguaje soez, drama, humor —o algo así—, hostias merecidas y estupidez. Todo a la olla con mucho amor.

Gintama le pertenece a Hideaki Sorachi.

La canción será _Sorry – Halsey_.

Que os guste.

* * *

 **S** _&_ **K**

* * *

.

.

 **Sorpresa, piropos y números.**

.

.

Las malas hierbas del jardín de esa _maldita_ vieja no salían con facilidad. Kagura era una Yato, una _muy_ fuerte, y tenía que contenerse para no hacer pedazos el jardín de la mujer y así llevarse la mala hierba a su manera. Pero, claro, no podía hacer aquello.

De reojo veía que a su familia terrestre no se le estaba dando mal. Bueno, a Shinpachi no se le daba mal —mucho mejor que a ella—, pero Gin-chan era otro cantar. A la décima vez que cayó de culo al suelo, estaba arrodillado para arrancar esas cosas, gritó y sacó su bokuto para clavarla en el suelo y mandar todo a la mierda.

Y ella sonrió, porque eso significaba que podía sacar su paraguas y destruir el suelo. Se frenó antes de hacerlo al ver como la señora golpeaba en la cabeza al de pelo plateado con un azadón. Suerte que la mujer no tenía tanta fuerza como para meter a su jefe bajo tierra; no le apetecía nada ir al hospital.

Tras unos minutos en ello, una chica tan hiperactiva como ella se aburrió. Ya ni si quiera escuchaba como por décimo octava vez, Megane le explicaba a Gin-chan como arrancar la hierba con paciencia y sin que quedasen raíces. _Se aburría demasiado._

¡Y hacía tanto calor…! Suerte que se había recogido su pelo largo en una coleta alta. Aunque se había colocado estratégicamente debajo de un gran árbol para que el sol no la diese directamente, seguía cansada, aburrida y molesta. Suspiró, sin explicarse cómo era que la Yorozuya había caído tan bajo como para servirle a esa estúpida vieja de jardineros.

—¿Crees que no te noto? —Suspiró de nuevo, aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco menos aburrida al _saber_ quién estaba—. No sabía que habías aprendido a ser como el gorila.

—Eso es cruel, china. Ni que estuviera siguiéndote a todas partes —se bajó del árbol, cayendo justo en el lugar donde ella estaba quitando las hierbas; sintió su ceño fruncirse—. No soy como tú.

—Hey, no molestes, bastardo, yo sí estoy trabajando —le dijo, golpeando su pie para apartarlo—. ¿Y quién querría seguir a un vago policía?

—¿Tú no? —Preguntó él, observándola entre mechones de su pelo que casi le llegaba por los hombros—. Si estás loca por mí; lo sabes.

Ella se mordió el labio, colocándose de rodillas para darse la vuelta y seguir arrancando hierba. Sin mirarle. _Le odiaba_. ¿Por qué había aceptado —o algo así— ser su novia? Aunque solo recordaba haberle golpeado segundos antes de que se comieran la boca mutuamente. Pero, por mucho que le jodiera admitirlo, de una manera u otra, _le_ _quería_.

Claro que no iba a dejar que él lo notase.

—¡Já! Más quisieras, idiota. Tú eres el que no deja de pensar en mí, sádico.

Sougo observó a la chica en su típico vestido rojo, el cual le quedaba mucho mejor ahora que había cumplido 20 años. Es decir, no negaba que su novia de un año era más guapa que, para que se le entendiera, la mujer de Kondo-san. Eran ambas gorilas, al fin y al cabo, y distinguir entre una y otra era _difícil_.

Menos mal que la pelirroja tenía ojos azules, pelo rojo, piel blanca y un _cuerpazo_. Alguien única, a decir verdad. Por mucho le molestase a su orgullo, debía reconocer que ella tenía razón. Si estaba rodeado de gorilas, no podía dejar de pensar en ellos, ¿no? Su mirada la contempló de nuevo y con una mano tapando un ojo, alzó su vista al cielo.

—Tengo tu regalo.

Ella se sorprendió, es decir, se supone que iban a darse los regalos esa noche. Que quedarían a cenar por su primer aniversario como pareja, o como se llame a eso con el imbécil.

—No te adelantes, sádico. Habíamos quedado esta noche para cenar. Ahí me lo darás.

—Es mucho tiempo —ella paró su mano enguantada mientras sujetaba unas malas hierbas, sorprendida—. ¿Te molesta que te lo dé ahora, china? —Él sonrió, burlón.

No había necesidad de mentir. En el año que llevaban juntos ambos habían madurado más de lo que muchos habrían creído posible. Se querían a su manera, se odiaban también al mismo nivel y se desahogaban luchando. Seguían siendo ellos en muchas cosas.

 _El quererse les había cambiado algo._

—No —susurró ella, provocando que el corazón de él latiese más rápido. Giró su cuerpo 180 grados, para ver su perfil iluminado levemente por el sol, haciendo que su sonrojo se hiciera, por fin, incontenible—. ¿Y bien? —Cuestionó, impaciente.

—Oi, no me has dado el minuto de preparación siquiera, estúpida. Además, no es nada material.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué demonios es? —Preguntó, frunciendo su ceño, y sorprendiéndose del control que había adquirido.

Con un suspiro de por medio, en menos de un minuto, él movió su cabeza hacia ella, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mal hablada e impaciente. ¿Qué hago contigo?

—Vete a la mierda.

Él la atrapó al momento en el que ella se levantó tirando los guantes, molesta. Con una mano rodeando su cintura y tomando su brazo izquierdo, la apresaba contra su pecho. Ella cerró los ojos, armándose de paciencia para primero escuchar lo que el bastardo tuviese que decir y entonces golpearlo.

Además, se permitiría estar así unos segundos, no era tan desagradable. El sol no le daba, Gin-chan y Shinpachi estaban a lo suyo, ella no tenía que limpiar más el jardín por un tiempo y _ese_ maldito siempre fue cómodo. A pesar del calor que hacía ese día, él no le hacía acolarse más. Y su cuerpo estaba _malditamente_ bien. Habían unido sus manos y la nariz de él delineando su cuello también se sentían bien. _Muy bien_.

—No puedes golpearme —dijo él, hablándole lento al oído—. Debes prometerlo, china. Es la cláusula de mi regalo.

—Eres idiota, sabes que no puedo prometerte eso —habló bajo, casi susurrante, pero ambos lo hacían; como si no se atreviesen a hacer algo que pudiese romper aquello—. Dirás alguna gilipollez, sádico. Lo sé.

—Soy tu novio, maldita. Me tratas como a Megane.

—Gin-chan es mi segundo padre y también le trato como a Megane.

—No es lo mismo —dijo, observando el cuello de ella con atención, sabiendo que no podía contenerse—. Como sea, escucha atentamente... Además, se me acaba de ocurrir otro regalo.

—Te pegaré.

—Prometiste que no lo harías.

—No prometí nada, bastar…

Tuvo que apretar los dientes _con fuerza_ al sentir los dientes de él en su cuello, aumentando su sonrojo, apretando su carne con ganas para segundos después lamerla con lentitud. Ella reaccionó abriendo sus ojos y golpeándole en el estómago con su codo. Él dio un pequeño salto, junto a un quejido de dolor, pero no se separó de ella, siguió apretándola contra sí.

—En realidad eso no era mi regalo, pero no está nada mal.

—¡Jódete, bastardo! ¿¡A qué cojones vino eso!?

—Qué chillona —pronunció, mirándola a los ojos en cuanto ella se giró a verlo. Con sus ojos brillantes de furia y sus mejillas sonrojadas—. ¿No te gusta?

—¡Claro que no!

—Y yo que creía que te estaba gustando mi _flirteo_.

—¿Eh? ¡Me has mordido, bastardo! ¿¡Qué manera es esa de ligar con tu novia!?

—Ahora viene lo mejor, china —ella le apretó la mano, furiosa con que le ignorase; él le pisó un pie, ambos se hacían ahora daño físico—. Un _piropo_.

—No quiero escucharlo, vampiro sádico. Puedes marcharte.

—Eres la saya indicada para mi katana.

—¿¡Qué mierda…!? ¡Eres un…! —Casi gritó, _furiosamente_ sonrojada.

—Oh, me recordaste uno bueno. Quien quisiera ser "adornos recoge mierda" para tocar tu cabello.

—¡Ya te dije que no son para recoger la mierda, pervertido idiota!

—Tu sangre siempre fue de mis favoritas.

—¿Al fin estás reconociendo que eres un vampiro _pervertidamente_ imbécil?

Ella intentó soltarse, pero decidió que le dolería más cuando le dijese que se fuera a tomar por culo junto a sus piropos al acabar de hablar. Con una hostia, claro. Se maldijo por haber tirado los guantes al suelo, pudo habérselos metido por el trasero con toda la tierra. Seguro que le gustaría.

—China…

—Voy a golpearte.

—Hay dos cosas que son las que más me gustan de tu cuerpo —ella levantó ambas cejas, viéndole con enfado contenido. Se miraron a los ojos, para segundos después sentir como cada mano de él se posaba: una en su trasero y otra en uno de sus senos—, y es maravilloso que las tengas bien puestas.

Al instante Sougo sintió como su cuerpo volaba hacia atrás, cayendo dentro de la casa, traspasándola, hasta llegar al suelo del otro lado y romperlo a la mitad. Shinpachi y Gintoki miraron sin palabras a Kagura, observando a su vez como las tablas de madera de casa de la señora volaban por los aires al paso de la pelirroja.

Pudo escucharse otro gran golpe mientras trozos de tierra saltaban por los aires y un cuerpo se chocaba contra un árbol, al lado de los otros dos miembros de la Yorozuya. Gintoki tenía a la señora desmayada en sus brazos. Era lo mejor que no viese aquel desastre.

—¡Que te den, jodido sádico de mierda! ¡Piérdete, ¿¡me oíste?! ¡Te odio, subnormal pervertido!

Los pasos de Kagura se escuchaban por todo Edo, mientras que el Shimura se colocaba sus gafas y veía a Okita —o lo que quedaba de él— contra el árbol gigante del patio. ¿Cuándo se supone que el policía había llegado? ¿Qué estaban haciendo esos dos? Miró a Gin-san, abriendo la boca para preguntarle si él había visto algo o no.

—Oh, Megane, mira, si es rama de polícia-kun.

—Gin-san, eso ni siquiera es un mote… ¿¡Alguna vez vas a aprender a llamarme por mi maldito nombre!? ¡Soy más que mis gafas!  
…

Una semana después, el de pelo castaño no había podido acercarse a su novia. Cada vez que la veía, ella, o le lanzaba un árbol, un edificio o le golpeaba con Megane. Posteriormente se marchaba aún más molesta. Todos sus amigos se preguntaban qué es lo que había hecho el policía… Y por qué no intentaba disculparse.

Realmente no lo había hecho —eso de pedir perdón y tal—, pero no es como si ella le dejase. Le había intentado dar su verdadero regalo, ya que después de su _broma_ —en realidad fue un piropo con acción, aunque mal pensado— ni siquiera habían tenido cena de aniversario o cualquier cosa que se le precie.

Después de recibir unas molestas preguntas de la mujer de su comandante, no había tenido más remedio que contárselo. Las heridas que le había hecho Kagura se volvieron a abrir; realmente era una gorila. Él no se defendió, porque _interiormente_ sabía que se había sobrepasado. Por mucho que sus intenciones fueran enfadarla —porque _amaba_ hacer eso—, no pretendía llegar a tal extremo.

Con su cara cubierta de un par de apósitos y su torso lleno vendas, una semana después, agarrando de la mano su verdadero regalo para ella en una caja rectangular, se presentó ante la puerta de la Yorozuya. Sabía que los dos hombres no estaban, le habían hecho el favor de irse tras él haberles contado _más o menos_ lo ocurrido… y haber sufrido más heridas en su cuerpo.

No entendía como seguía en pie.

Alzó su mano, tocando la puerta varias veces sin decir una palabra. Sabía que quizá si hablaba ella no le abriría. Vamos, que no quería estar así con la mujer que más le había importado durante los últimos años por una estupidez suya.

—¿Quién es? La Yorozuya está cerrada —volvió a llamar, sin pronunciar palabra; también le dolía al hablar—. ¿¡Qué no escuchas, idiota!?

Escuchó sus pasos acercarse con furia a la puerta y en cuanto abrió y le vio, su mirada se ensombreció tanto que Sougo supo que quizá la había cagado de verdad.

—Muérete.

No la dejó cerrar la puerta, poniendo su pie para pararla. Pero ello provocó que un quejido ahogado saliera de él asentir como ella, con toda su fuerza, pasaba la madera por encima, traspasando su carne. Se tiró al suelo, sentándose mientras se dolía del mismo, a la vez que sentía como la sangre caía de los apósitos en su cara.

Ella le vio en el suelo, frunciendo el ceño al tocarse su pie atravesado por un trozo de madera. Apretó la puerta con una de sus manos. Estaba furiosa, con él y con ella. Estaba demacrado, ¡y joder si se lo merecía por bastardo pervertido! Pero su aspecto era terrible, le daba pena. Y quizá pensó que había sido demasiado dura con él.

Las heridas que tenía y los vendajes que cubrían su torso, los cuales estaban tiñéndose de rojo a través de su camisa blanca, no habían sido solo de ella. Y eso la sorprendió, porque durante esa semana se negó a dejar que se le acercara. Pasó de contárselo a nadie. Ella ya le había dado su merecido, y se había prometido a sí misma que él debía hacer algo muy gordo para que ella le perdonase.

 _No pensaba que lo haría._

Kagura se mordió el labio en cuanto le escuchó ahogar de nuevo su dolor al arrancarse el trozo de madera de su pie. Fue _distinto_ , ella le escuchó mucho tan claro que dolía. Se arrodilló frente a él, viéndole tan derrotado que no pudo evitar ceder. _Un poco_ , al menos.

—¿No querías que muriese? Márchate. Ya hiciste suficiente —ella le ignoró y le tomó de la cara, retirándole los apósitos con un cuidado que él solo veía en ella en momentos contados—. ¿Qué se supone que haces? Aun no me he cura…

—Cállate, Sougo.

Él venía contando desde la primera vez que pasó las veces que ella había dicho su nombre. Incluidas las que ocurrían en su intimidad. No sabía cómo es que había empezado a llevar la cuenta, pero solo lo hizo. Un calor se instalaba en su pecho cada vez que ocurría. No podía olvidarlo tan fácil.

—Treinta y cuatro —ella levantó una ceja, confusa, mientras le miraba tras quitarle el ultimo apósito de su cara—. Son las veces que has dicho mi nombre.

—No sabía que las contabas.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos minutos, tan fijamente que se les olvidó que eran observados por algunas personas que se paraban a ver por qué un joven con traje y una mujer con el pelo suelto conjuntando con su vestido, no se movían. Pudo pasar mucho tiempo —o poco, qué sabían—, pero no fue hasta que él frunció el ceño que ambos miraron al pie herido del policía.

Ella se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo, apoyando su peso en ella para adentrase en su casa y llegar hasta la nueva habitación de ella. Por mucho que había querido dormir en su armario ya era tan alta que no entraba, y la vieja había mandado construir una habitación para ella. No era tan grande como la de Gintoki, pero lo suficiente para ella.

Miró de reojo a la persona que llevaba y le vio sujetar como si su vida dependiera de ello una caja rectangular grande, fina y decorada con un lazo. Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, por mucho que mordiese su labio. En los ojos de él también había visto _demasiado_. Y ella que pensaba que podía odiarlo para siempre.

—Qué idiota.

No sabía para quién era ese insulto —ella tampoco—, pero el de ojos rojos sonrió.

…

—Siéntate.

—Qué borde, china.

Su quejido de dolor al ser obligado a sentarse con _algo_ de fuerza, hizo sonreír burlona a Kagura. Él cerró los ojos, dejándose retirar la americana con su ayuda, decidiendo no responderla hasta que estuviesen más tranquilos. No quería joderla una vez más, no cuando estaba tan cerca de ella. Abrió los ojos, solo para quedarse sin palabras al verla desabrochando su camisa, botón a botón, con _demasiada_ rapidez y con un sonrojo que le hizo sonreír levemente.

Al ver su torso cubierto de aquella manera por esas vendas, supo quién había sido su enfermero. En ese caso enfermera. Reconocería a lo lejos como anego trataba las heridas. Se negó a mirarlo, ya pasaba bastante vergüenza, para entonces deshacerse de su camisa. Quizá tiró de las mangas con demasiada fuerza. Su quejido le hizo apretar los labios.

—No te he perdonado.

Sougo guardó silencio mientras la observó cortar las vendas con unas tijeras, para atender entonces sus heridas. Tenía un par de cortes de los que aun sangraba y varios hematomas. ¿Qué clase de paliza le habían dado esos idiotas? Pensaba que solo eran unos golpes, ni se defendió vamos. Pero sin duda se la devolvería. Resopló, alzando la cabeza para cuando ella decidió ponerle apósitos en vez de vendas.

—No te pedí que lo hicieses.

Ella frunció el ceño, limpiando el par de heridas de nuevo. El silenció se hizo de nuevo. Cuando acabó con su pecho, pasó a quitarle su zapato y su calcetín, observando la gran herida de su pie. La cual, por suerte, no le atravesaba de lado a lado el pie. El trozo de madera solo se había incrustado en un lateral.

—¿Entonces a que viniste, sádico? ¿A que te curase?

—No. Tampoco te lo pedí —él la miró molestó en cuanto apretó con demasiada fuerza las vendas—. Solo vine a darte tu regalo. Ya que no te gustaron mis piropos, te daré otra cosa.

—¿A eso llamas tú "piropos", bastardo? –Le miró, irguiéndose ante él mientras mantenía una mano en su cadera y con la otra le golpeaba el pecho con un dedo—. Tenían mal gusto, eran soeces, mal educados, inapropiados para decírselos a una mujer y mucho menos a tu hermosa novia. Y, encima, tienes la jodida cara, anormal, además de decirme algo de sádico pervertido, de tocarme sin mi permiso.

—Kagura…

—Cierra el pico, estoy hablando. Así que sí, sorpresa, no me gustó la mierda que soltaste por la boca. Adem…

—Lo siento —ella calló, sorprendida, al escuchar eso—. Quería decirte eso también —él estiró su mano, doliéndose por sus heridas, hasta alcanzar la caja y entregársela, sin modificar su semblante serio—. Toma.

—Tu cara…

—No es ninguna réplica ni una foto mía lo que te regalo. Solo ábrelo.

—¡No me refería a eso, idiota! Aun te sigue sangrando.

—No moriré —ella fue a hablar de nuevo, pero él le tiró la caja, que cogió por inercia—. Si tardas demasiado quizá lo regalé. Es algo que alguien inteligente no rechazaría y…

La pelirroja no tardó en abrir la caja, haciéndole sentir orgulloso. Cuando Kagura vio el colgante plateado en su interior sonrió, tomándolo entre sus manos. No tenía muchos detalles, solo una cadena plateada y una inscripción de su nombre en el medio. Era jodidamente hermoso. _Brillaba_.

—Vaya… es precioso.

—No me costó mucho, no te creas especial. Fue lo primero que encontré en la joyería. Preferiría haberte comprado un collar _especial_ , el indicado para animales salvajes, pero no tenían.

—Era tu regalo oficial, ¿cierto? —Cuando apartó la mirada de ella, se molestó aún mas con él—. ¿Por qué hiciste esas tonterías si tenías algo así para darme?

—Te gustan las sorpresas.

—Sí, claro. ¡Pero no es lo mismo! ¿Llamas "sorpresa" a un mordisco en el cuello y a unos piropos de mierda?

—¿Por qué no? ¿Te lo esperabas acaso?

Kagura se tomó unos segundos para respirar, para relajarse, para recordar las palabras de anego. Ella no podría ser toda la vida igual. Debía aprender a controlarse. Alzó la vista para mirarlo y entonces darle un golpe en la cabeza, lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrancarle una mueca de dolor y una mirada molesta.

Se colocó de espaldas a él, apartándose el pelo a un lado, mientras le tomaba una mano y le entregaba el colgante.

—Pónmelo.

Él no tardó en hacerle caso y abrocharle la joya —la cual le había costado un ojo de la cara y la que había ocupado la mitad de su día libre en elegir; claro, que él no lo diría—. Se entretuvo tocando de más su piel con la yema de los dedos. Se mordió el labio, conteniéndose de besarla y retenerla contra él. Extrañaba su ayuda para los planes contra Hijikata.

 _Quizá también su cercanía._

 _O su sonrisa._

 _Podría ser que a ella._

Suspiró, molesto consigo mismo. Dispuesto a marcharse, ya no le dolía tanto la cara, quiso levantarse, pero las manos de ella en sus hombros se lo impidieron. Empezó a curarle sus heridas, a ponerle pequeñas tiritas que no destacaban tanto y quedaban mejor. En el Shinsengumi no tenían. Cuando pensó que ella había acabado, que se apartaría, aun en silencio comenzó a delinearle la cara.

No pudo evitar observarla con atención. En cuanto ella se cercioró de lo que hacía se apartó, sonrojada y guardando los objetos en el botiquín. Sougo se hartó, así que la tomó del brazo, haciendo que le mirase.

—¿Estás sola?

 _Él ya sabía que lo estaba._

 _Ella ya sabía que no era eso lo que preguntaba._

Su pregunta silenciosa llegó a Kagura alta y clara. No la que había cuestionado él, sino aquella que se había entendido entre ambos. Y ella era idiota, pero él lo era aún más. Solo ellos podían comprenderse a la perfección.

Ella no era capaz de estar enfadada con él siempre. No sabiendo que él se había dejado golpear por los amigos de ambos por haber sido así. Tampoco al saber que él había venido hasta allí a disculparse con ella. El regalo solo era un bonus, nada más. Ella ya lo había perdonado cuando se dejó herir el pie sabiendo de su furia con él, colocándolo en el lugar equivocado. Él tenía una manera de conseguir su perdón, también de buscarlo. Ella lo aceptaba, así como tenía la suya propia también.

 _Asintió con la cabeza._

—No creo que Gin-chan y Shinpachi vuelvan hoy, así que no estaría mal tener algo de compañía. Sadaharu está con ellos también, al fin y al cabo. Eres una opción aceptable para acompañarme, sádico.

—Debería ir por delante de esa bola de pelos.

—No insultes a Sadaharu. Es mil veces mejor que _algunos_ bastardos. Tendrías que aprender de él, Sougo.

—Treinta y cinco —ella se mostró todavía sorprendida cuando le miró, aun sabiendo lo que significaba ese número. Se hizo el silencio por unos momentos, hasta que él consiguió reunir el suficiente valor para decirlo—. Cuando lo digas cien veces, volveré a la joyería.

—Debo darme prisa, entonces —susurró, posándose de rodillas entre sus piernas, acercándose, y alzando su cara hacia él.

El policía asintió con rapidez, sin perder un solo segundo en hacerla descender con fuerza contra sus labios. Devorándolos como si lo necesitara para seguir viviendo. Se separó tan solo un momento, para grabarse esa cara una vez más. Se pegaron, pecho contra pecho, sin querer separarse ni un poco.

Aun sentado, el de pelo castaño amaba poseer para sí esa vista única. Mordió y tiró por unos segundos del labio de ella, apretando en el proceso sus manos con las suyas. Se perdían en los ojos del otro, viéndose un descontrol a través sus respiraciones.

—Debes… Definitivamente, debes.

.

.

* * *

 **S** _&_ **K**

* * *

.

.

Sé que me he alargado, pero me da igual hfewifjghfui. Necesitaba narrar todo lo que he narrado porque lo he puto amado. Sougo se mereció todas y cada una de las hostias que se llevó. Pero bueno, supo que se había pasado, se disculpó, y Kagura decidió perdonarle. Así que todo bien, todo correcto.

Espero que os haya gustado, jamás estaré segura del IC de ambos:).

Se despide TemariAckerman06.


End file.
